


Deadlifts and Daydreams

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Bingo Challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Personal Trainer Arthur Pendragon, Public Masturbation, Sauna, Scents & Smells, Shy Merlin, Sweat, Thirsty Merlin, bingo prompt, gym rat Arthur, perpetually horny Merlin, public wanking, shower wanking, sweat kink, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: Merlin's decided this is it. This is the year he's going to get more fit. It started as a 2-days-a-week kind of thing, going with Lancelot. He's totally committed now though, to his health of course. He totally does not go for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed stud who calls himself Arthur.He just really wants to be strong. Really.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kinkalot 2020, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Deadlifts and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020  
> Bingo Prompt: Sweat  
> Team: Dragons

Merlin didn't know why he'd thought it'd be a good idea. Maybe it was the endorphins from having just worked out when he'd decided on it. But now that he was here, he couldn't back out. At least not without looking like an idiot. 

He'd spent a good part of his morning trying to come up with an excuse while hiding in the bathroom stall of the gym locker room before Lancelot had found him and pushed him in the right direction. 

He'd been going to the gym with him a couple days a week now after expressing how he wanted to get more fit. He'd never really felt self-conscious over it, however, until he'd come into the gym the first time. 

He hadn't seen so many strong and fit people in one place and it'd made him feel both small and aroused. Lancelot had to convince him to come back. And after some time, he'd finally felt comfortable enough to go by himself if he wanted. 

Until he'd seen _him_ anyway. All golden-haired, lightly tanned physique, and bold blue eyes. Merlin had nearly fallen on his face while on the treadmill when he saw him do a deadlift from behind. He was lucky to have attached the emergency stop cord, even though he hadn't thought he'd need it. (Lancelot had insisted on complete safety measures on everything and he wasn't about to argue.) 

The man had come over after his slightly raucous blunder and asked if he was alright. He'd managed to tell him yes, he was perfectly fine, and found out his name was _Arthur_ and he was a personal trainer at the gym. 

Merlin may or may not have looked into his time schedule to see about scheduling a one-on-one session with him. Which is where he was now. Clutching his sweat towel and blushing like mad. 

After the initial assessment of his skill-level and goals with fitness, they'd gone into one of the quieter corner sections of the gym to do some basic strength-training. 

"Alright. As a beginner, the most important thing to worry about is your form. If you don't get that down first, you're likely to injure yourself by adding weight to it later. So we'll first start off with the barbell alone." Arthur picked up one from the rack and handed it carefully to Merlin. 

"Let's see your best squat." 

Merlin held the bar over his shoulders and dipped down a bit awkwardly. 

"Not bad, but your back needs to stay straight. Adjust your feet to be shoulder-width apart, like this." He ran his hand over his spine and shoulders, straightening them into position, then gently nudged his feet apart. "Alright, go ahead and try again." 

Merlin did as instructed, feeling the hovering of Arthur's hands by his hips to guide him down and back up in good form. Distracting. They were so distracting, Merlin thought. 

"Perfect! Go ahead and give me 9 more." 

They'd continued like that through a multitude of exercises, until Merlin felt he'd worked his muscles more than he had in the entire year. 

Arthur clasped his shoulder. "Great Job, Merlin. You're a fast learner. If you keep going at this rate, you'll hit your goals easily." 

"Thank you…" he stammered. 

He'd inevitably signed up for more sessions, much to his own chagrin. He couldn't help himself. Not only was Arthur hotter than sin, he was actually a great teacher. 

He found himself heading to the gym more frequently now, and he'd set up a session every week. This had the unfortunate side effect, however, of ending up wanking in the shower stalls of the gym. 

It was the end of his 9th session that he'd hit a peak in his wanking. Arthur had been helping him bench press and giving him demonstrations. Merlin had had his face very close to Arthur's crotch as he stared at the bar, Arthur spotting him for safety. He'd only managed not to drop it on himself out of some sort of self-preservation to not look like a complete idiot in front of him. 

"Great job! Now go shower up!" Arthur had said to him after they'd finished the complete set. He'd punctuated it by tossing his sweat-doused neck-towel at Merlin's face. 

Merlin held the towel to his face, away from the water, so it wouldn't be ruined. His nose grazed the gold-embroidered dragon as he muffled his moans with it. He breathed in that heady scent - clean sweat with hints of leather and cedar cologne, well faded but lingering. 

He fisted himself harder, until finally, he felt the tension peak and spill out of him. His already strained muscles almost gave out under him. He did his best not to pant harshly so as not to alert the showermate in the stall beside him of his activities. 

After he caught his breath, he sighed in exhaustion and set the small red towel over the shower stall door and proceeded to properly wash up. 

Several more weeks in though, and he felt like he'd finally met his match in the battle of wills. 

They'd just finished a particularly hard workout and Arthur was super proud of him. Like usual, he tossed the sweat-towel at him, then he'd suggested they end the workout with a sauna session to relax his muscles. And he'd foolishly agreed. He'd had only a brief amount of time to bask in the smell of the sweat-soaked towel before he came out of the bathroom stall to meet him.

He sat now, across from Arthur in just his towel. A larger one to match the small one he'd thrown at Merlin. A silence had fallen easily between them while they settled in and the quiet made it even more difficult for Merlin to distract himself. 

His eyes traced along his body, watching as the beads of sweat trickled down slowly. Starting at his face, then sliding down that biteable neck… then down his chest and abdomen until it soaked into the rim of the towel encompassing Arthur's waist. He wanted so badly to taste the saltiness of his glistening skin. Would it be saltier than his cum, he wondered. 

He put his waterbottle to his lips and gulped some down, hoping that quenching that thirst at least might help. It didn't. 

Arthur let out a small laugh. "Are you going to just stare at me forever? Or are you going to make your move?" 

Merlin sucked in a breath and dragged his eyes to Arthur's briefly. "What? Um… I don't know what you mean?" 

"Oh..." Arthur sounded mildly affronted. "I must have misread then… forget I said anything." He shifted a bit uncomfortably. 

"No! I mean. You didn't. That is, you read correctly." Merlin hastened, his cheeks reddened although it was hardly discernible in the heat of the sauna. "I just, I mean… you uh, want me to?" He tilted his head, "Make a move I mean?" 

He smiled then. "I've been waiting for it since you nearly killed yourself staring at my arse." 

"Oh god!" He hid his face. " You KNEW I was staring at your arse?? Why on earth would you come talk to me then?" 

Arthur let out a hearty laugh. "You weren't the only one staring." He grinned, "You do realize there are mirrors on the walls, Merlin?"

" What-" he stuttered then bit his lip. "So… you were watching me… watching your arse?"

"Yep. It was quite adorable. I don't think I've seen someone turn so red. Even your ears." 

Merlin covered them when he said it, feeling flutters in his gut. 

"So, I reiterate, are you going to just stare? Or make a move?" 

At that, Merlin scooted closer. " Can I… um… I mean, I've been thinking about…" he leaned in, setting his hands on those sturdy shoulders like he'd been wanting to do forever now, then drug his tongue across his neck. "Tasting you." He murmured against his skin. 

Arthur let out a low, rumbling moan as Merlin licked again. 

Merlin breathed out a deep sigh then closed his eyes. "I… I feel...a little dizzy." He said quietly.

"Merlin?" Arthur felt his body go a bit slack. "Shit!" 

_"Merl…."_

Merlin groaned. 

_"in…."_

The light, he'd decided, was not pleasant against his eyes. 

_"Merlin…."_

The voice however, that was very nice. Deep and rather soothing, if it wasn't so loud in his ear. 

_"Merlin!"_ Arthur sounded concerned, he noted. "Can you hear me? Here, drink this."

He opened his eyes finally then greedily gulped down the water. "What- what happened?" He asked suddenly, looking around him. "Weren't we just about to- god don't tell me I dreamt it!" 

Arthur huffed out a large breath. "You pass out from heat-exhaustion and that's what you're worried about?" 

Merlin blushed furiously. 

"You didn't dream it," Arthur said, noticing his embarrassment, "And we have plenty of time to continue, when you're properly hydrated again that is."


End file.
